


Sandor's first time

by Tittybiscuit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Abortion, Embarrassment, F/M, First Oral sex, First Time, Intense, Loss of Sansas Virginity, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Ros is a good teacher, Sexual Experimentation, Tiny mention of violence, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tittybiscuit/pseuds/Tittybiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposting from my other account. Story isn't beta'd. </p><p>Sandor decides to lose his Virginity to one of Littlefinger's women. He and Ros have an encounter which changes everything,</p><p>Future Sansan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning,

Sandor had decided it was tonight; he would go to Littlefingers brothel and pick out a pretty redhead girl to take his virginity. He had been close before, going as far as walking to the entrance of the establishment before losing his courage and fleeing back to his chambers, calling himself every hurtful name he could think of.

It wasn’t that Sandor didn’t want the affection, he did, and he wanted to feel the tightness around his cock and the feel of another person’s breath on his body but something always stopped him. The idea that the person would be repulsed by his burns, his size or that he would get a bastard on them. He wouldn’t have children; imagine the genes which would be passed down to them, both him and Gregor were cruel men with the talent for pain and killing. He could never bring an innocent child into this world.

He had never wanted his first time to be special. He didn’t care about romance or poetry like the women of the court expected it to be. He remembered Sansa Starks crashing realisation that the stories of true love and gallant knights were false and made up, the books never told of knights who beat the virgins bloody or stripped them in the throne room in front of the whole court.

Sandor had grown fond of the Little Bird; he had protected her, he had covered her in his cape when Tyrion had stopped her beating and he had lied for her. He hated liars but he had lied, backing up her story to the King so she wouldn’t be subject to another beating. She was beginning to play the game at court; she was learning how to manipulate people to do her bidding, almost sending Joffrey out in the vanguard by suggesting her traitor brother was always there. She realised he was weak and was slowly learning how to survive in the capital.

But with him, she could be herself. He had seen her cry so often that his heart broke every time he heard those soft whimpers; she had thanked him for saving her and was no longer afraid of his burns, meeting his eye contact willingly and without fear. He knew deep down that he loved Sansa Stark but he could never have her, disfigurement aside, she was the queen to be and he was the Kings dog.

Sandor decided the closest he could come to being with his little bird was to buy an hour with a whore; someone slight with red hair that he could pretend was Sansa. He sighed and took another swig of his wineskin before wrapping his cloak around him and walking into the city.

* * *

  
The whorehouse didn’t have any slim young redheads, so he decided on Ros, a wide hipped, big breasted redhead from Winterfell who had come down around the same time as the hands tourney. She was friendly, a little forward and confident for what he had expected but she was kind and when he had stammered that it was his first time she had smiled at him and took him by the hand into a private room.

He had tried hard to concentrate on her pretty body, her breasts were soft in his hands and her red curls were wet from either arousal or oil she had prepared before they had met. She had rolled his cock in her hands amazed at the size, she was used to large men but she had never seen anyone quite like him. His cock was so wide she was unable to close her fist around it and it took two hands to cover his shaft; she was beginning to lick her lips at the idea of taking him.

Using her skilful hands, Ros got him hard in no time; his low swinging balls felt her heavy in her hands as she positioned herself on the bed. Wiggling her arse suggestively, she threw back her hair over her shoulder and asked how he wanted her; Sandor cleared his throat and shrugged. She decided on all fours so that she could control how deep he thrust into her to ensure no pain from his enormous prick.

Sandor was forlorn, he expected this. She had turned her back on him so he could take her from behind so she didn’t have to look at his face. His grotesque burns had turned a well paid whore away from him, he decided he couldn’t back out now and placed his large hands on her hips and lined his cock up with her slick entrance.

He had managed to insert his tip into her before his orgasm rushed at him; he was stunned at the force of his climax and pulled his cock out in time to see it erupt over her arse. Sandor stammered and apologised before sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, the afterglow of his orgasm leaving his mind muted.

  
Sandor slumped forward, his breathing ragged and the frustration mounting. The red haired woman looked over her shoulder and smiled kindly with no hint of malice in her features; she turned back and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

‘It’s common, it happens a lot with men, especially on their first time’ she soothed softly, her hand attempting to sweep across the skin of his shoulders.

‘Don’t fucking patronise me’ he growled his face becoming set in a mask of anger which caused his bed mate to tense in fear

He sighed sadly; he hadn’t meant to scare the girl. He was so used to being rough and scary that he automatically reacted that way.

‘I’m sorry, forgive me’ he whispered, lowering his head into his hands once more.

She put a hand onto his and squeezed gently ‘We can try again whenever you please’

* * *

  
Sandor had sat with his head in his hands for what seemed like hours, he was a failure. Ros had sat quietly, stroking his hand with her thumb and occasionally making quiet soothing noises.

‘Tell me what bothers you’ she had said, her hand stroking his lower back calmly.

‘What bothers me?!’ he exploded, ‘I’m a fucking failure! Look at me! I’m pathetic.’

Ros shook her head ‘I don’t see a pathetic man and believe me, I’ve seen a lot. I see a strong vision of the Warrior who has had to deal with more shit than most’

Sandor snorted ‘thank my cunt of a brother for that one’

Ros took a gamble, she had often seen Sandor around the city and she had heard about his battle prowess but she hadn’t heard of what happened for him to receive his burns.

‘W…would you tell me what happened?’ she whispered, her voice nervous in case he became infuriated again.

Sandor sighed, this wasn’t going to way he expected, he was using his time to talk to the whore instead of fuck, but he felt strangely peaceful and calm in her presence.

He took a deep breath before telling her the whole story, how he had played with Gregor’s wooden knight, how his brother had found him and even though he was too old to care for children’s toys, he had wordlessly grabbed his younger brother and held his face to the fire, ignoring Sandors screams of agony and his begging to be left.

He told her of his father, the pathetically weak man who cared more for a knight in the family than he did that his son was a complete fucking madman. His father hadn’t cared when reports of missing servants had reached him; he seemed to have not cared when Sandors little baby sister had died mysteriously. He cared more that he had the prestige of the Lannister family and the chance to own his own castle.

Sandor wasn’t sure why he was telling Ros this, he hadn’t told anybody about his childhood.

‘I suppose that’s when I began to put up a wall around me; I didn’t want to be weak like my father. I wanted to be tough, a warrior, a fighter and when the time comes… I want to be able to kill my brother. I want to watch the life drain from his cold eyes as he meets the Seven, I want to know that he can no longer hurt or kill those who he should protect as an anointed knight.’

Ros was silent, her eyes had filled with tears at the man’s words, she had known pain; a physical or sexual pain was one thing but the things which Sandor had had to endure seemed endlessly cruel.

‘I want to be loved’ he finally said in an almost whisper which broke Ros’ heart before he pulled himself together and cleared his throat.

‘I thought I knew love once’ Ros replied, her head tilted away from him ‘his name was Hal, he was a bakers apprentice. He used to bring me posies and little fancies he had made in the great oven, I was 13 then, almost a woman, I expected to marry him and live together and have lots of children and grow old and fat on pastries’ she smiled at the memory.

‘What happened?’ Sandor asked, leaning forward to listen, obviously interested in the story.

‘He asked me to bed him, I said no, I was afraid of having a bastard child in my belly you see, he got angry and hit me until my eye bled’

Sandors fists clenched, he had killed women of course, but only those who had tried to kill him. He didn’t agree with hurting women because they didn’t do as you bid… not like that bastard Joffrey.

‘So, he left me to bleed and I lay there until the moon rose, then he came back and took me… violently’ she sniffed, her eyes turned away from Sandor in case he saw her tears.

‘Three moons later I discovered I was with child, my father sold me to the pleasure house the next day. The madam there was kind and told me she wanted to check the baby; she gave me some milk of the poppy and inserted a long metal strip into my mound… I remember the pain despite the medicine. I bled for 2 days straight and then finally, my baby was born. I cannot conceive again because of the procedure and decided I would save enough money to leave that place...which I did, thanks to Tyrion Lannister’s tip.’

She dried her eyes and sat up,

‘Apologies my lord, I should not be burdening you with my troubles, you came here for pleasure and I have bored you with my life’s woes’ she quickly spluttered, afraid that Littlefinger would find out she was not earning him enough money.

‘I love Sansa Stark’ Sandor spat before he realised he had said it out loud.

Ros lifted one of her kohl lined eyebrows in surprise; she smiled at him kindly ‘I’m not surprised; she’s a beautiful highborn lady. I remember the day she was born; they rang the bells in Winterfell day and night.’

‘I…I’m sorry, I should not have said that… I have… I have been drinking’ he stammered this was dangerous; Ros could be one of Littlefingers spies... Or worse, the queens.

Ros saw the desperation in his face and put a hand on his ‘Please, do not be afraid, I will not reveal your secret. I may work for Littlefinger but I’m not one of his spies’ she spat ‘Does she love you?’

Sandor was stunned; he had never wondered whether Sansa had any affection to him.

‘Doubtful, look at me!’ Sandor looked away ‘I’m her husband to be’s dog, even if I wasn’t burnt, she could never love me’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure, you’re kind and sweet, you’re strong and you’re actually quite good looking once you take the scowl away’ she laughed.

Sandor allowed himself to smile at Ros’ words and the thought that somebody found him attractive.

‘From what I hear, Joffrey is cruel, you just need to show her kindness and she will begin to build feelings for you’ Ros said, ‘I could show you how to pleasure her if you wish?’

Sandor nodded, even if he couldn’t be with Sansa, it couldn’t hurt to learn.

‘But first, I’ll pleasure you’ she said, licking her lips before getting on her knees before him.


	2. Second try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Still not beta'd

Ros slipped between his feet, moving his thighs apart as she palmed his cock over the fabric of his breeches. She looked up into his grey slate eyes and began opening the laces which confined him ‘If at any time, you want me to stop, just say so’ she soothed

He nodded as Ros gazed at the warrior in front of her. His strong shoulders and chest were criss crossed with white shiny scars from his various fights and the hair on his chest had grown around them in patches. She trailed across the hair from his chest, over his nipples, down to his navel before concentrating on his pubic hair. It was coarse, black and bushy; she ran her hands through it feeling the thickness running through her small hands. Ros took his huge cock into her hands, stroking his sheath back and forth a few times to ensure he was at his full size. He was impressive before, but from this close, he looked like a giant from one of her childhood storybooks. She leaned forward and licked a thick strip from his stones to his tip causing him to shudder. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands so he held the edge of the bed, his hands gripping the fur covers tightly.

‘Relax’ Ros smiled ‘It’s supposed to be nice’

‘Oh it is’ he laughed.

She smiled before taking his tip into her mouth; a drop of musky wetness landed on her tongue and she pulled back to suck and lick it from his slit. His eyes closed and he groaned deeply at her talented tongue which was working its way down his shaft focussing on the outlines of his prominent veins. Ros used her small hands on the bottom of his shaft which she had no chance of taking in her mouth whilst she continued her oral onslaught of his crown, her fingers travelled swiftly down to his stones.

Her fingers worked quickly to ensure she didn’t tickle as she rubbed and rolled them around her palm, a moan coming from above her making her smile. She normally hated oral sex; men were so rough with her, grabbing her hair and forcing her down but she liked that he hadn’t even moved his hands. Her finger moved down to stroke his perineum before he gasped and tightened his hands around the bedding.

‘Oh, I’m sorry, did I hurt?’ Ros stammered in apology.

‘No… Not at all, just a strange sensation’ he smiled weakly, frowning at the unusual sensation.

She continued stroking around his balls and perineum before putting his tip back in her mouth. Her talented lips brought him close to orgasm before stopping and moving away, his frustration growing before bringing him close again and then stopping. Eventually after twenty or so minutes Sandor was almost crying in pleasure, he was gasping and moaning like a wanton woman.

Ros’ lips and jaw were burning in pain but he noises she was dragging from Sandors lips were arousing her too much to stop. She wanted him to have the greatest orgasm; she wondered whether she could… would he let her…She looked up in his eyes and asked ‘I’m going to do something different, please don’t hit me in surprise’ she laughed. Sandor looked quizzical and nodded his agreement,

‘Please, don’t stop what you’re doing, it feels unbelievable’ he gasped, arching his back wantonly.

‘It’ll feel better in a minute’ she said going back to sucking and licking at his tip.

She waited until his eyes were closed in bliss before putting a finger inside her, moistening her index finger with a mix of her own slickness and oil before placing it at Sandors arsehole; slowly worked in it whilst continuing sucking him.

Sandor’s eyes widened in shock and horror, Men didn’t get touched down there, well, not unless you were Renly or Loras…

‘I… Ros… I don’t know if I should be doing thii…’ his arguments stuttered and faded as a bolt of pleasure hit him. Ros rubbed a spot in a circular motion, watching in amazement as Sandors face relaxed and his lips formed an ‘O’ of pleasure.

Ros licked and sucked the clear moisture coming from his tip in a river, she was almost choking on it it was so plentiful, she could tell he was getting closer by the noises and little jerky movements and suddenly he went stiff.

‘Oh… oh seven fucking hells, fuck, fuck, fuck’ he bellowed, grasping the covers tightly and slamming shut his eyes as pleasure rushed at him.

Ros took his cock from her mouth, pointing his prick at her breasts as she stroked up and down his shaft, her finger still teasing his sensitive spot inside. Sandor came with a low groan, his eyes closed and his lips trembling as his cum covered Ros’ tits entirely. After 10 intense shots she licked and sucked his tip to finish the small drips before slowly removing her finger. Ros looked over at her client and smiled, sitting back up on the bed and kissing his cheek softly.

‘I don’t think I can move’ Sandor chuckled, his laugh surprising even him.

‘Just wait and see what I can do next time’ Ros winked, wiping away his climax with a clean rag.


	3. Learning

**Weeks later;**

Sandor had been unable to get away to see Ros since their first session. He had had to rely on his hand for pleasure and although he had been tempted to touch his arse the way she had, each time he had changed his mind. He still felt embarrassed at how much he had enjoyed the sensation of being penetrated by Ros’ dainty finger and as such, he decided to walk down to the brothel after his guard duty had finished.

He was on edge during his shift; he kept expecting Littlefinger to walk over and smile knowingly or the Queen to pull him up for his admission of love for the Stark girl. He couldn’t believe he had told Ros that he loved Sansa; he had been drunk but not _THAT_ drunk. His shift had passed uneventfully and he had caught a few glances of Sansa around the court but she had not spoken to him which hurt him a little.

Sandor made it to the brothel without incident and Ros smiled when she saw him; welcoming him into the same room they had used previously before undoing the clasp to her dress, letting it pool at her feet.

‘Would you still like me to teach you how to be a good lover?’ she asked, her eyes staring into his with an intense gaze. Sandor nodded embarrassed as she continued ‘Very well, come lie with me and kiss me’ she whispered, patting the bed beside her.

  
Sandor did as he was told and climbed onto the bed, kicking his heavy boots off before lying by her side and touching his lips to hers. Sandor stayed still, he had never kissed a woman before and he was unsure what to do. He could feel the confusion and frustration rising again and he began to panic about his burnt lip rubbing her soft ones.

As if she could read his mind Ros stopped and pulled her lips away from his ‘just relax, your burns don’t bother me, they feel nice actually’ she said before pressing her lips to his once more, her tongue flicking out to rub against his bottom lip.

Sandor opened his mouth slightly, his tongue meeting hers and beginning a slow sensual dance. They occasionally lost rhythm but Ros was impressed at how quickly he learnt from her movements.

‘Okay, this is the first part of the sexual encounter, you need to make sure your partner is aroused enough to accommodate your size… especially your size’ she nodded towards his crotch with an arch of her perfectly kohled eyebrow.

‘... Ok’ he stuttered.

Ros lifted one of Sandors hands and placed it on one side of her neck ‘now, kiss and lick gently down this side’ she motioned to the opposite side.

Sandor followed her instructions once again; his hand stroking gently against one side of her neck whilst he kissed her other side, using both his burns and the unflawed, he caressed her soft skin with a gentleness that Ros didn’t expect him to possess.

He kissed behind her ear; causing her to moan gently and then kissed towards her chest, onto her collarbone where he spent time touching and teasing it, seeing her skin flush pink and rise with goosebumps.

‘Good, very good, I’m impressed’ she whimpered ‘continue what you are doing but move down.’

Sandor smiled, he liked receiving praise for something other than hurting people. He could feel his hard cock pressing against the fabric of his breeches as he moved further down the redhead’s body. He finally reached her heavy breasts, her dark pink nipples standing erect on her pale skin. Sandor was unsure of this reaction,

‘Why do they stand up like this?’ he asked, taking one in his mouth and suckling gently.

‘Because I’m aroused. It takes a lot to get us girls worked up and this is a clear indication that we are becoming ready for you’ she said breathlessly as his tongue licked and teased at her nipple.

Sandor grunted in agreement before taking his other hand and placing it on her remaining nipple. He pinched it firmly and Ros arched her back again ‘gods, that’s good, keep doing that’ she suggested, wrapping his hair around her fist.

He continued his stroking until Ros stopped him and told him to move to the bottom of the bed, she sat up further and opened her thighs. Sandor was dazzled by the pretty pink and delicate folds of her cunt. He could smell the arousal coming from her mound and shuffled closer ‘see this part here?’ she pointed to the top of her slit ‘This is my pearl, it’s the centre of a females pleasure but it’s only to be touched once the lady is aroused otherwise it becomes painful or tender.’

Sandor nodded and Ros continued, using her fingers to open herself up to his gaze ‘these folds here are sensitive, you can touch and lick them and it will make your partner feel good, the folds hide this’ she pointed at her opening ‘give me your finger’ she gestured and Sandor placed his finger close to her hand ‘ok very gently, slowly’ she sighed as his finger started to penetrate her ‘ummm good.’

‘Gods, you’re so wet’ Sandor whispered, his voice breathy and ragged.

‘You’ve done a good job in getting me ready’ she smiled reassuringly.

Once his finger was inside she told him to twist his finger and make a _‘come here’_ gesture

‘Can you feel that ridge? That’s like the spot I found inside you, if you keep it stimulated, it will make me peak.’

Sandor explored a little, attempting to circle the strange lump inside her, her back arched and she gasped ‘ok, now whilst you do that, put your tongue on my pearl and lap it like a cat drinking milk’ she purred, arching her back.

Sandor stopped for a moment, he was afraid of hurting her with his burnt lips; Ros grabbed his chin and held it tightly ‘stop, you have nothing to worry about.’

His tongue met her button and she gasped at the heat hitting her mound, ‘oh that’s good Sandor, keep moving your finger.’

Sandor started to move gently; his finger circling, his tongue lapping, he changed the shape of his tongue sometimes pointing it, other times flattening it until he could hear the whimpers and groans coming from Ros and smiled, feeling proud of himself.

The taste was sweet and he lapped it up willingly, he felt Ros wrap his hair into her hands again ‘Oh gods, Sandor, don’t stop’ she whimpered, her hand pushing his head closer to her cunt as she rushed towards a peak.

Her words spurred him on and he gave two more long licks before she shuddered under him and climaxed with a silent sigh. Ros touched Sandors shoulder and brought him back up for a long deep kiss ‘you’re a fast learner, I like that.’

‘Could you suck me like last time?’ Sandor asked with a blush.

She did, twice, letting him peak over her chest once more before swallowing the second load of the night.

When he left, Sandor felt better than he had done in years.


	4. All the way

Sansa looked over at Sandor standing by Joffrey. Something had changed about his demeanour and he hadn’t scowled at any of the courtiers who had looked his way. He seemed much calmer and almost… happy, she was pleased for him and she wondered if he had found somebody to love.

She was surprised at the quick pain in her stomach and the heaviness of her heart. She had realised quite early that she had an attraction to Sandor but she couldn’t act on it; he was her betrothed’s sworn shield even if he had sometimes gone out of his way to protect and help her. After the bread riots when Sandor had saved her from the rapers, she had seen him for what he was, a brave and loyal knight who cared what happened to her. Her affections had started to grow from that time and she was no longer scared of his burns or his gruff persona.

Sandor caught Sansa staring at him from the balcony above the throne room and he smiled at her, she was stunned and returned his smile before gathering her skirts and leaving for the Gods wood.

* * *

 

Sandor lay on his back on Ros’ bed, he was naked except for a fur pelt covering his cock, his left arm rested behind his head whilst the other wrapped around Ros’ shoulder. She had brought him to climax with her mouth and fingers once more and he had used his tongue on her, she had peaked and snuggled onto his chest.

‘You’re very good at that’ she smiled lazily, fiddling with his sparse chest hair.

Sandor smiled politely; he expected her to say something like that, and he was paying her far more than enough ‘thank you, I have a good teacher.’

‘So… would you like to go the final step?’ she asked, her fingers idly rubbing through his chest hair.

He nodded, biting his bottom lip as Ros sat herself up ‘don’t worry, I’ll take care of you’ she whispered into his ear, kissing down his neck and chest as she straddled his hips. ‘I’ll take it slowly’ she said into his skin, the slight taste of sweat and his own musk sliding on her tongue.

‘Now, put your hands here’ she gestured, her hands holding his against her hips ‘okay… take a deep breath and I’ll begin.’

Ros lifted herself slowly from his hips, her hand moving between their bodies to thumb his cock to her entrance. Sandor looked down at the sight in front of him; it was beautiful, her body balanced over his, joined at the crotch. Sandor could feel her wetness and heat rubbing against his tip and he realised he had held his breath. He turned his face away from hers; despite their arrangement he didn’t want her to see his scars, he felt stupid for feeling this way but he didn’t want to ruin her pleasure by forcing her to look at him.

Ros noticed he was looking away and she leaned forward, holding his cheeks ‘do not look away, you must look at me. Love comes in at the eyes Sandor. Sansa would want you to look at her.’

Sandor nodded slowly, meeting her gaze before leaning in for a kiss. Ros deepened the kiss, inserting her tongue into his mouth and slowly lowering herself fully onto his hardness. Ros gasped in Sandors mouth, she had never felt so full. She stroked herself up and down his shaft, taking a little more of him each time. She took his finger and put it over her clit; he took the hint and rubbed it in small circles, watching Ros’ eyes close in pleasure and small mewls escaping her lips.

Sandor was amazed at the sensations, he had never felt bliss like it. Ros’ mound seemed to be sucking him further inside her and the heat was almost scolding. His hand held her hip harder and he groaned; his eyes fluttering closed. Ros placed her hands on his chest, rocking her body on his cock, she could feel him hitting that special spot inside her and she was gasping and moaning.

‘Oh Sandor, I’m close’ she whimpered, her hips rocking back and forth.

Sandor moved his hands to her arse and helped her rock deeper; he could feel his own climax approaching quickly ‘Ros… oh Ros… I’m going… to… peak’ he groaned with every thrust.

‘Oh Sandor’ she screamed before going tense with her climax.

‘Fuck’ Sandor swore as he released his seed into her, spasming through each shot of ejaculate. Ros collapsed forward onto his chest, kissing his cheeks and stroking his hair as she caught her breath.

‘Thank you’ Sandor said. Ros blushed, she didn’t get thanked very often but she felt proud that she had been Sandors first. She kissed him a final time before whispering ‘you’re welcome; Sansa is going to be a happy girl.’


	5. The Real Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor didn't leave after the Blackwater.

Sandor stood in the throne room by the Iron Throne; he was watching those bastard Tyrells kiss Joffreys arse after they had rebelled against him with Renly. There was a murmur rippling through the crowd at Joffreys words… What? Wait…did he hear that right?!

Joffrey had broken his betrothal to Sansa in order to marry Margery?! Sandor’s eyes met Sansas as she stood on the balcony, she looked in complete shock. She quickly turned away from prying eyes and walked back to her chambers followed by her hand maidens. Sandor wondered whether Joffrey would allow her to go home, probably not, he didn’t like other people playing with his toys.

His guard duty went quickly and he retired to his chambers, falling asleep and dreaming of freeing his little bird

* * *

  
Some months later, the wedding planning was in full effect. Margery had befriended Sansa and she was always traipsing her around the garden, Sandor didn’t trust Margery; there was something false behind her eyes as though she was playing a game.

The day of Joffreys wedding was finally here; Sansa was wearing a pretty grey wrap around dress and standing with the Queen Regent and the royal family whilst Sandor stood at the bottom of the stairs guarding Joffrey as usual. Their eyes met and Sansa lowered hers embarrassed to be found staring; Sandor had been given a new set of shining armour for the special day and his black hair was freshly washed and combed over his burns. Sansa had never seen him look so attractive and manly.

She had stared at him through most of the ceremony, ignoring the vows taken by the couple. She remembered her own wedding only weeks past; her embarrassment when Joffrey had taken Tyrion’s step away so she had to kneel. Regardless of how much she had hated the Lannister family; and she had to admit that Tyrion was kind and had not forced her to sleep with him against her will. She looked down at her husband who was looking at her quizzically and she squeezed his shoulder to show she was okay.

Sandor caught this gesture and a pain hit him in the stomach, she had grown to love Tyrion. Why did he think that Sansa Stark would find him attractive? He needed wine, lots of wine.

* * *

  
The feast began as normal; lots of dancing and drinking as well as more food than could ever be eaten despite them still being at war and millions of people starving throughout the country. Sandor sat drinking wine talking to Bronn; he had hated the sell sword at first, but after Blackwater when he had saved his life, he had apologised and they often drank and sparred together.

Sansa was laughing and dancing throughout the feast; Sandor hadn’t seen her so happy since he had seen her in Winterfell. Her head tipped back as she giggled with Shae, her auburn hair flying behind her as though it had life of its own as her feet moved gracefully with the dance steps before she finally thudded herself down on the bench taking a deep swig of wine. Her face was flushed and Sandor was captivated, his eyes tracing her face and chest, her breasts had grown since she had come here and her hips had widened. She looked beautiful in her gown; she looked like a real high born lady.

Sandor stood, excusing himself from Bronn’s company before leaving the dining hall, using the excuse of the privy. He walked through the dark corridor and heard soft footsteps behind him; he turned quickly and found Sansa standing behind him.

‘What are you doing little bird? He asked with a quizzical smile

‘Following you’ she replied, returning his smile

‘Why?’ Sandor asked, arching his remaining eyebrow.

‘I’ve missed your company since I married Lord Tyrion. I thought we could visit your chamber and talk like we used to’ Sansa smiled coyly.

‘We only talked when Joffrey beat you, do you really miss that little bird?’ he sighed

‘Well, I don’t miss Joffreys beating, but I miss you’ she blushed, taking his hand and walking towards his chamber.

‘What if somebody sees?’ he panicked.

‘So? You’re helping me to my chamber as I have forgotten something’ she winked.

Sandor sighed with a chuckle and shook his head. 

* * *

  
They reached his chamber and checked both sides of the corridor to make sure they were not being watched; it seemed that most of the servants were in the great hall at the feast.

The pair entered the room and barred the door after them, Sandor was a little ashamed at the sparseness of his chamber; he had few belongings and other than his giant, custom made bed and his desk and chair, there was nothing in the room.

‘It’s nice’ she smiled.

Sandor laughed, she was becoming more confident away from Joffrey.

They sat on his bed; Sandor leaned his back against the headboard and looked at Sansa. She was worrying her lip, biting it gently before she moved forwards and placed a kiss on Sandors lips

‘The fuc… what are you doing little bird?’ he stuttered.

‘I want you Sandor. Always have’ she whispered, blushing red.

‘What about your husband?’

Sansa laughed ‘You know fine well that it is a marriage only in name. He does not share my bed nor does he expect me to until I am ready for him… I don’t want him to be my first Sandor, I want you’ Sansa confessed shyly.

Sandor thought only for a moment before gently closing his hands around her cheeks and bringing her face close to his. His lips kissed hers as soft as a feathers touch. Her body reacted immediately, stiffening at the feel of his soft lips against hers, even his burns felt good to her inflamed passions. Her body tingled with arousal as he deepened the kiss, his tongue licking along her bottom lip before sucking it.

‘I…I’ve never kissed a man like this before’ Sansa stammered. She could feel her mound becoming wet in preparation for showing her desires.

Sandor smiled ‘just relax, everything will be okay’, he stroked her hair before adding ‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch your hair like this, you’re so beautiful’

Sansa was speechless, she didn’t realise that Sandor could be so gentle and romantic. She blushed at his comments and leaned in for another kiss. They kissed again, it felt to Sansa like they had kissed for hours but when Sandor pulled his lips away she made a noise of annoyance and pulled him back in.

Sandor told Sansa to lie down on his bed, he lay beside her and began kissing behind her ears and down her throat, and he nibbled and licked her neck causing her to shudder in pleasure. He kissed her exposed collarbones and rubbed sensually over the swell of her breasts; Sansa groaned and grabbed his hand, putting it on her breast for extra friction .Sandor chuckled ‘my little wanton bird, we’ll get there soon enough’

He moved back to her lips; kissing, nibbling and sucking before taking her wrist and kissing it as Ros had shown him, his tongue flicking out and leaving a wet trail along her pulse.

Sandor looked up at Sansa, her eyes were half closed in lust and the blue of her eyes had turned dark. ‘Can I undress you?’ he whispered, Sansa nodded and quickly stood up.

Sandor untied the lace holding her wrap around dress closed. Kissing her neck once more as he stood behind her he picked up the dress and folded it over the chair lying in the corner; he untied her corset leaving her in her underskirts and shift. Her dusky pink nipples standing out against the thin material of her shift, he rubbed his fingers along the swell of her breasts once more feeling goose bumps spring up on her skin.

He stood behind her, his hands rubbing down her arms whilst leaning and kissing the back of her neck, exploring every inch of her body through the fabric. He could feel his own erection throbbing in his breeches and Sansa obviously could too, her buttocks rubbing back and forth over it as if to tempt him even more.

‘Please, please, touch me Sandor, please’ Sansa begged, almost crying with frustration

Sandor pulled down her underskirts and pulled the shift over her head leaving her standing naked in front of him although he could only see her from the back. She was unbelievable.

He took one erect nipple in his fingertips, tweaking and rubbing them gently making Sansas mouth open in a surprised ‘O’. He rubbed his thumbs over her nubs; listening to her groaning softly, she turned her head and looked at Sandor gasping ‘kiss me.’

He kissed her hard, his tongue dancing over hers. He could feel her heart beating under his fingertips and she was thrusting her hips backwards, trying to rub herself against his manhood ‘lay on the bed’ Sandor ordered.

Sansa nodded and lay in the middle of the mattress, her hands covering her breasts in embarrassment at being so naked in front of him. Sandor realised he was still fully clothed and stripped down to his under clothes. Sansas eyes widened at the outline of his huge manhood through the thin material of his underclothes; she wasn't sure how something so big was to fit inside her. Sandor lay back onto the bed next to Sansa, nuzzling into her neck ‘do you trust me, little bird?’ he asked.

‘With my life’ Sansa replied with a smile.

Sandor kissed down her neck once more, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples watching her face contort in pleasure, and he lowered his lips to her erect nipples, the heat from his mouth almost scorching her. The feel of his burnt lips rubbing her sensitive areolas made her gasp out loud ‘oh that feels good’ she whimpered.

Sandor moved further down, stroking and kissing every inch of skin on his way to her curl covered mound. He could smell her arousal as he got closer, the auburn curls which covered her womanhood were wet and matted, and he loved how she looked.

His kisses trailed down her thighs, her legs were shaking in frustration and lust. Sandor looked up at her before taking a large lick up her slit. Sansa almost hit the roof; he had hit a spot she was never aware of. She had been brought up to believe that touching herself was wrong so she never had. Sandor had never tasted anything as sweet as Sansas slick pussy, she tasted of honey and he could have licked and tasted it forever.

He focussed on the pearl which Ros had shown him. Sansas hands grabbed Sandors hair and held him there, her head was thrashing back and forth, and she could feel something building inside her stomach, running down to her toes.

‘Oh gods, Sandor, oh oh’ she whimpered.

Sandor inserted a finger inside her, gently, stretching her around his index finger. He had never felt anything as tight as her cunt,

Sansa moaned, her mouth opening into an ‘O’ before she slammed her thighs shut around Sandors face. Sandor increased the pressure on her clit with his tongue, changing it from flat to pointed and fast to slow. Sansas peak hit her and she grabbed Sandors head trying to move it away, she was too sensitive and his tongue was too talented ‘how…where did you learn that?’ she gasped, out of breath.

‘Just gifted I suppose’ he smiled back.

‘Make love to me Sandor’ Sansa whispered, looking up reverently.

* * *

  
Sandor sat completely stunned

‘Sansa, I… I don’t think we should’ he began. He wanted to, he wanted to take her hard and fast and keep her body tight to him but he knew he shouldn’t.

‘Please Sandor, please’ Sansa begged.

‘Are you still a maiden?’ he asked, blushing at asking such a question despite being between her legs five minutes hence.

Sansa furrowed her brow, ‘of course I am. Tyrion hasn’t touched me and Joffrey wasn’t allowed.’

Sandor nodded, ‘it may hurt’

‘I know, I’m prepared for the pain. I just want you inside me’

‘What if you became pregnant?’ he panicked

‘I have to sleep with Tyrion eventually… let him raise your child’ Sansa laughed

Sandor was absolutely stunned, this wasn’t the Sansa he knew and loved. Sansa had been changed by her friendship with the Tyrell bitch.

‘I won’t finish inside you, but I’ll only do it if you’re sure’ Sandor compromised, stroking her hair and eyebrows.

She nodded frantically, placing her lips over his  
  
Sandor lay himself above Sansas tiny body; his weight resting on his arms either side of her head. He kissed her lips and neck whilst lining himself up with her opening, he listened to the music playing, carried through the empty corridors, it was a romantic uplifting ballad with lutes and virginals. It was a perfect accompaniment for his first time with Sansa.

He inched his way inside her tight cunt, even with her wetness and orgasm, she was extremely tight. It was almost painful to stretch himself in her. Sandor hit her barrier and panicked, he and Ros had discussed it and how best to breech the skin but he still wasn’t sure, his panic must have shown in his eyes because Sansa reached her arms to his face, the burnt and the soft, before whispering ‘I love you, Sandor’

Sandor buried his head in her shoulder, hiding the tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that she had said that, ‘Fuckin hell, little bird, I love you too’

He pushed himself through the barrier, feeling her tense underneath him, she whimpered and he kissed her lips deeply, his tongue stroking hers. He stroked her hair and whispered ‘I adore you Sansa, I really do, and you’re so beautiful.’

His motions had stopped whilst she got used to his size, after a few moments she began rocking her hips and moving him inside her. Her fingers scraping down his spine, almost drawing blood.

‘Oh Sandor, you’re so big, I can feel every inch’ she groaned, nipping at his neck.

‘You’re so tight, I won’t last long’ he whimpered into her skin.

‘Oh Sandor please, take me’

Sandor picked up the pace of his thrusts, being careful not to thrust too far, he didn’t want to hurt her or hit her too deep to cause her pain, instead he made shallow but fast thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his arse pulling him closer, moaning and gasping with every thrust.

Sandor moved his hands down between their bodies, his fingers finding her nub and rubbing it in tight circles. Sansas nails scratched him once more and he knew he would have marks in the morning; he would wear them with pride. He tried to hold himself off until she peaked something which was rapidly happening as Sansa’s back arched into him. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she dug her nails into his arse, peaking with a scream.

Sandor pulled out, rubbing himself twice before finishing on her flat stomach and over the hairs on her mound. He grunted ‘fuck Sansa’ and placed a final kiss on her neck.

‘Was… was I okay?’ she asked bashfully with a flush across her cheeks and nose.

‘You were perfect little bird’ he smiled ‘You’ve always been perfect’


End file.
